


El Cumpleañero

by Kingof_Act



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingof_Act/pseuds/Kingof_Act
Summary: Carlos cumplió los 18 años y sus amigos olvidaron su cumpleaño y su regalo, entonces individualmente tendrán la misma idea de que regalarle a su querido amigo...........AYUDARLO A PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD!!!!!!





	1. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que siempre tuve metido en la cabeza y ahora finalmente pudo salir a la luz espero les guste mucho....
> 
> La edad de los personajes y sus fechas de nacimiento, así como un par de cosas sobre su vida cambiará un poco para favorecer la trama de esta historia.

EL CUMPLEAÑERO 

El departamento 2J estaba de fiesta, globos y decoraciónes estaban por todo el departamento, uno de los jóvenes de la banda Big Time Rush cumplía los 18 años, la celebración fue en grande ya que era el ultimo en alcanzar la mayoría de edad.  
Todos los jóvenes disfrutaban del baile y la música, el famoso pastel de chocolate de dos pisos de la señora Knight ya había sido repartido y solo quedaba celebrar, aunque no todo era diversión, a un lado de la fiesta estaban 3 jóvenes desesperados discutiendo sobre un caso de vida o muerte.  
\- Que vamos a hacer, como demonios se nos pudo olvidar - decía un joven de pelo rubio  
\- Que...Qué vamos a hacer??? No se amigo, estamos perdidos - agregó el joven de pelo castaño  
\- Por el momento nada chicos, debemos pedir tiempo, una excusa que nos ayude a ganar lo suficiente para conseguir un regalo mañana mismo - Dijo un joven pálido de pelo negro  
Los chicos miraron a Carlos, su amigo bailaba con las 3 Jennifer al mismo tiempo ya que ellas aceptaron solo por ser su cumpleaños. Los jovenes veían esta escena cuando una mano golpeó la nuca de otro  
\- AUCH!!!!! Porque me golpeaste James!!!!! - Grito el chico pálido  
\- Todo es tu culpa, tu jamás olvidas cumpleaños y debiste decirnos que el de Carlos llegaría así nos ahorraríamos este problema - Dijo James enojado  
\- Esperen la culpa no es de Logan - intervino el rubio  
\- Gracias Kendall  
\- Escucha James, todos tenemos la culpa, tenemos una concierto importante en unos días y los ensayos y el trabajo nos mantuvo tan ocupados que se nos fue........admitamoslo somos pésimos amigos - Dijo Kendall bajando la cabeza  
\- Tienes razón Kendall, Lo siento Logie, es solo que es el momento más importante en la vida de Carlos y nosotros lo arruinamos - Dijo James deprimido  
\- Arruinar que chicos!!!!! - Dijo Carlos alegremente detrás de sus amigos, haciendo que sus amigos salten del susto.  
\- Oh! Carlos.......no nada, solo decíamos........Este....  
\- Lo que sucede Carlos - interrumpió Kendall a su amigo pálido - decíamos como arruinamos hoy los ensayos, por ya sabes la fiesta sorpresa que organizabamos y estabamos distraídos y esas cosas - decía Kendall, sintiéndose como la peor basura. Esa misma tarde recibió la llamada de Jo, al parecer sus amigos de Palmwoods habían organizado todo en secreto, esta llamada de atención shockeo a los 3 amigos y no les quedó más que fingir y llamar a la Sra Knight para que cubriese sus traseros.  
\- Bueno no los culpó chicos, la fiesta les quedo genial..........GRACIAS!!!!! - Concluyó Carlos abrazandolos a los 3 para después irse muy feliz a la pista de Baile.  
Se sentían como basura de nuevo, necesitaban darle a Carlos el mejor regalo de todos para compensar su estupidez y después compensar al resto de sus amigos con entradas para el Rocktober que se acercaba, como agradecimiento por salvar sus traseros. Eran unos amigos terribles y necesitaban pensar bastante para solucionar esta crisis.


	2. El Regalo de James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James dará a Carlitos su regalo espacial antes que sea la media noche

La fiesta había terminado y Carlos estaba por abrir sus regalos en la sala, aunque buscaba y buscaba no encontró los que quería.  
\- Chicos, no es por desagradecido ni nada pero.......no veo sus regalos - Dijo Carlos con un tono un poco triste  
\- SIIIII!!!!! bueno.......lo que sucede es que....... - Kendall balbuceaba   
\- LA FIESTA - grito James para después intervenir Logan  
\- Claro!!!! Verás estuvimos planeando la fiesta por semanas, que no nos dio tiempo de recogerlo de la tienda   
\- La tienda???? - Pregunto Carlos  
\- Así es, estábamos tan ocupados que pedimos en Internet, ya sabes la compra esta hecha solo debemos ir a la tienda mañana a recogerlo - Dijo Kendall, retrasando lo inevitable  
\- Cool....... Bueno la fiesta estuvo genial chicos, se que es egoísta de mi parte haberles pedido regalos, con la fiesta me bastaba - Dijo Carlitos empezando a abrir el primer regalo que vió  
Esto hubiera sido lo mejor de todo si tan solo hubieran hecho algo, tuvieron que dar dinero por el gasto de la fiesta en secreto a Jo y Camille, ya que fue idea de ellas y encargadas de la organización de esta misma.  
No sólo no tenian el regalo sino que también estaban sin un centavo, habían mentido tan vilmente que habían cavado su propia tumba. Pedir dinero prestado era la mejor opción, aunque Gustavo no se los daría así de fácil, prefirieron no hacerlo, estaban en un problema y muy grande.  
Carlos abrió todos sus regalos, muchos eran excelentes desde un casco nuevo de Hockey hasta un palo de Hockey edición limitada. Sus amigos debían esforzarse para que sus regalos superen a estos y por mucho. El joven latino se levantó del sillón estirando su cuerpo.  
\- Chicos tengo sueño, podrían ayudarme a llevar esto a mi habitación? - Dijo Carlitos alzando un par de los obsequios para después ser ayudado por sus amigos.  
Todos se fueron a dormir después de esto solo había silencio en el departamento, Carlos estaba en su cama chateando con su celular mientras James se daba uno de sus eternos baños, saliendo de este entro al cuarto y no podía dejar de mirar a Carlos  
\- Hey James, porque me miras tanto - Dijo Carlos riendo sin apartar su vista del móvil  
\- No, no es nada - Dijo James, estaba muy callado lo cual era extraño, James jamás se comportaba así pero no sabia como sentirse, su larga ducha le había dado tiempo para reflexionar y de tener ideas y llegó a la conclusión de que sólo habría algo que podía regalarle a Carlos.  
\- James??? Seguro estas bien??? - Dijo Carlos esta ves bajando el móvil para ver a su semidesnudo amigo sacándolo del trance.  
\- Ehhhhhhh!!! Si, si, me siento bien - respondió James y se dio la vuelta acercándose a la cama de Carlos y sentarse a los pies de esta.  
\- Carlos hay algo que tengo que confesarte, yo.......no te compre nada para tu cumpleaños - James inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo avergonzado   
\- James no te preocupes, me dieron una fiesta genial y eso es lo único que importa - respondió Carlos tratando de consolar a su amigo   
\- No, yo..........no participe en la fiesta, Kendall y Logan si - Dijo James tratando de ayudar a sus amigos que quizás si tenían un plan y no quería que los delaten.  
Carlos miro a James y respondió:  
\- Bueno, es lo de menos lo importante...  
\- CLARO QUE NO ES LO DE MENOS!!!! ESTA MAL!!!!! - Gritó James asustando al pequeño   
\- Perdón Carlos es solo que me siento mal por ello, aun así quiero darte un regalo Carlos y lo pensé mucho y creo que tengo el mejor regalo que yo pueda darte.  
\- Cual???? - Dijo Carlos extrañado   
James se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda a Carlos, James dio un largo suspiro y dejo caer su toalla revelando su bien formado culo ante Carlos.  
\- James!! Tu toalla se acaba de caer - Dijo asustado Carlos  
\- No se cayó, yo la solté de mi cintura.......este es mi regalo Carlitos, ya eres todo un hombre y mi regalo es..........quitarte tu virginidad - Dijo James volteado la cabeza y tranquilamente frotando sus manos en su culo   
\- Mi virginidad???? Pero James yo.....   
\- No es lo que piensas, quiero que pierdas tu virginidad aquí en mi culo Carlos, te seré sincero no tengo dinero para darte nada y la culpa me come por dentro, por ellos pensé que esto sería lo mejor después de todo, que de mejor hay que pierdas tu virginidad con tu mejor amigo - Dijo James  
\- Si pero....  
\- Carlos, yo puedo ayudarte, folla mi culo y te enseñaré como hacerlo bien para que tu primera vez con una chica la dejes satisfecha, vamos es descabellado pero ya veras que valdrá la pena - Dijo James mirando a Carlos a los ojos.  
Carlos estaba impactado, su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de el y James haciéndolo, era confuso y no sabia que decirle, podía ver que su amigo sufría pero.......su virginidad??? Que locura. James suspiro de nuevo sacando a Carlos de su trance y puso su mano sobre su pierna acariciandolo, Carlos solo miraba un poco asustado.  
\- No tengas miedo - Dijo James subiendo la mano hacia su muslo y metiendolo por debajo del short playero que Carlos traía, subió su mano lo suficiente hasta alcanzar el bulto que tenía bajo el bóxer, colocando su mano encima Carlos dio un salto y lanzó un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa, James le sonrió y empezó a frotar su bulto.  
James movía la mano y sentía como Carlos empezaba a endurecer lentamente, como era su primera vez debía hacer que Carlos sienta al máximo el placer, con su mano libre James empezó a desamarrar el cordón de su short playero y lo miro a los ojos.  
\- Carlitos, si quieres que me detenga dímelo, no quiero hacer esto si no quieres - James le dijo a su amigo viendo su rostro lleno de miedo y confusión   
\- James...........yo..........quiero que sigas, siento cosas en todo mi cuerpo que me hacen sentir débil pero a la vez no quiero que paren..........James, se que no harás nada que me lastime, es solo que estoy nervioso - Dijo Carlos avergonzado, James tomo a Carlos de la barbilla y le dijo  
\- Tranquilo yo no te haré daño, eso deberías de decírmelo a mí - Dijo James haciendo que ambos rieran por la broma, James saco su mano y desamaró los cordones del short de Carlos y se lo saco dejando al chico en boxers, James se hecho en la cama boca abajo y hundió su cara entre la entrepierna del chico, James empezó a oler su bulto y lamerlo ayudándose con su mano para provocarle una erección al joven latino, Carlos miraba a James hacer su trabajo, se sentía genial esa sensación tan calida, el era consciente sobre el acto sexual incluso solía masturbarse debajo de las sábanas con los audífonos puestos viendo pornografia mientras James dormía, pero nunca pensó que ese amigo terminaría tocandole esa parte privada, era mil veces mejor la excitación que hacerlo solo, sentía como su polla empezaba a endurecer, Carlos subió un poco la mirada y se quedó perplejo, tenía una gran vista al redondo y carnoso culo de James, esto era nuevo para el, había visto muchas veces a James desnudo, claro excepto su pene, pero era la primera vez que veía de este modo su culo, de una forma...........bueno en otras palabras jamás había visto con lujuria a James.  
\- James, quiero que me la chupes..........puedes??? - Dijo Carlos tímidamente   
James sonrió a Carlos y le saco su bóxer, Carlos instintivamente se sacó la camiseta que traía quedando desnudo al igual que James, James se quedó admirando la polla de Carlos.  
\- Wow Carlitos es bastante gruesa, debe medir unos 19cm al calculo - Dijo James agarrando la polla de Carlos, el joven latino gemia ante el contacto de la mano fría de James con su polla.  
James tomó la polla de Carlos y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, apretandola ligeramente para que disfrute de la sensación, mientras tanto decidió darle un poco más placer al cumpleañero engullendo una de sus bolas mientras continuaba masturbandolo. Carlos lanzó un gemido y rápidamente se puso a morder su camiseta tratando de evitar que sus ruidosos gemidos despierten a alguien, James lamía y chupaba al pequeño latino, el sabor era excitante el olor de Carlitos era un aroma dulce, sabia que Carlos estaba gozando por los ruidos que provocaba, empezó a lamer sus bolas y comenzó a subir su lengua, pasando desde sus bolas a la base, luego al cuerpo y finalmente término lamiendo la punta de su polla, Carlos miraba a su amigo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y puso su mano detrás de su nuca, había aprendido mucho de los videos pornograficos, James entendió el mensaje y metió la polla en su boca.  
Carlos lanzó un gemido fuerte mientras mordía su camiseta, James bajaba lentamente tragando centímetro a centímetro de la polla de su amigo, finalmente llego a la mitad deteniéndose en esa parte, trato de comer un poco más pero sus reflejos se lo impidieron, se quedó un rato ahí sin hacer nada y luego empezó a mamarla lentamente, movía la lengua intentando crear más estimulación, Carlos empezó a gemir lentamente cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza, se sentía genial! pensaba el joven, siempre habia deseaba una mamada mientras miraba porno y ahora la tenia aquí en ese momento y a 1hra de que su cumpleaños acabará.  
James comenzó a moverse más rápido, chupaba fuertemente la polla del joven y Carlos sentía una extraña pero familiar razón en su vientre.  
\- James me voy a correr - Dijo Carlos en vos baja  
Rápidamente James saco la polla de su boca y se detuvo, para pasar el rato y la sensación se marche y extender así su "regalo" empezó a besar y lamer su vientre y sus abdominales y a juguetear un poco con sus muslos, cuando la sensación de peligro había desaparecido volvió a engullir la polla, James quería que el chico disfrute lo más posible y no quería que una eyaculacion de novato lo arruine, empezó a chuparla fuerte, sus labios se ponían rojos de tanta fuerza que hacían al succionar, Carlos gemía placenteramente y James levantaba los ojos para ver la cara de su amigo, mientras chupaba podía sentir su propia polla endurecerse, no era posible que esté disfrutando darle placer a Carlos, seguro eran sus hormonas que le daba igual si era un chico o una chica, aun así ese pensamiento no salía de la cabeza de James.  
El joven castaño siguió chupando la polla del latino como por unos 10 minutos más y se detuvo para poder recuperar el aire un poco.  
\- Te gustó Carlitos???? - preguntó sin dejar de lamer la polla  
\- Si James, es mucho mejor que masturbarse - Dijo Carlos jadeando  
\- Ahora harás algo mejor - Dijo James levantándose y hechadose de espaldas en la cama haciéndole señas a Carlos de que se acerque, el chico latino se acercó a su amigo y James movió sus piernas para darle lugar a Carlos.  
Una vez Carlos estaba en posición entre las piernas de James este le dijo:  
-Saca los condones que oculto en tu cajón Carlitos - James siempre ocultaba ahí sus cosas ya que ningún curioso revisaría en el velador del inocente Carlitos - me gustaría darte placer sin usarlo pero no tengo Lubricante y mi vaselina la deje en el baño - agregó nuevamente James  
Carlos saco un condon y con los consejos de James pudo ponérselo fácilmente   
\- Que fácil - Dijo Carlos feliz, podía notarse la emoción que temía el joven de follar - oye James???? No te dolerá es tu primera vez por "ahí" - Dijo Carlos resaltando su última palabra  
\- Te seré sincero Carlitos, cuando decidí esto en la ducha use el jabón para meter mis dedos, muchas veces hable con Logan sobre el sexo con otros chicos y me explico un poco el proceso, además vi en ínternet buenos consejos para dilatarme mientras me bañaba, creo que estaré bien, solo avanza lento y despacio amigo - Dijo James tranquilo y un poco exigente con el final  
\- Si......ahora que hago - Dijo Carlos preocupado ya que estaba muy nervioso, no quería lastimar a su amigo   
\- Pon mis piernas a tus hombros y pasame una almohada, ya tu sabrás como seguir - Dijo James, Carlos entrego la almohada la cual James puso en su espalda baja para levantar más su culo y este directo enfrente de la polla de Carlos, el latino colocó las piernas del chico castaño a sus hombros y suspiro antes de hacer su próximo movimiento.  
Había visto mucho porno y reconoció esa postura, vio como su polla estaba justo en frente de la entrada, tomo su polla de la base y empezó a meter la cabeza lentamente, mientras miraba a James, el joven ponía caras de dolor, lo cual le hizo sentirse mal  
\- Creo que fue mala idea Jamie, hay que parar - Dijo preocupado   
-NO! no la saques Carlitos, disfruta tu regalo yo estoy bien solo metelo suavemente y detente cuando este dentro, así me podre acostumbrar a tu polla dentro mío - agregó James  
Carlos aun preocupado por James siguió empujando lentamente, trato de hacerlo lo más despacio que pudo hasta que logró meterlo todo, no podia evitar gemir mientras metia su polla ya que se sentía muy bien, el interior de James apretaba mucho su polla y era tan caliente, podía sentir como el culo se contraia lentamente por el intruso, se detuvo y miró a James respirar fuerte y poner gestos de dolor. Pasaron unos 3 minutos y James estaba más relajado, incluso su culo parecía haber aceptado su polla. Carlos empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo que James sienta dolor de nuevo  
\- AHHH!! Carlos, cuidado!!!!  
\- Perdoname James, es que pensé que ya estabas listo lo siento - Dijo el joven muy preocupado, pero James trató de tranquilizarlo  
\- No descuida, me agarraste por sorpresa, intentemos de nuevo tú muévete lento Carlitos ya veras que no pasará nada  
Carlos empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de James, sus movimientos eran suaves James jadeaba de dolor al inicio pero después de un rato empezó a calmarse lo cual comenzó a darle confianza a Carlos, James empezó a gemir pero esta vez no de dolor sino por una nueva sensación que empezó a sentir dentro de su cuerpo.  
\- Ah! James se siente tan bien, mi polla esta siendo apretada.......ah! - Carlos gemia mientras se follada el culo de James.  
\- Vamos Carlos, esta empezando a sentirse increíble, muévete más rápido!!! - James pedía a desesperadamente   
Carlos empezó a moverse más rápido, su polla entraba profundamente en el culo de James gracias a la pose que estaban realizando, al cabo de unos minutos empezó a moverse más rápido y golpeaba más fuerte el culo de James, los gemidos de los chicos llenaban la habitación, Carlos se sentía en el cielo.  
\- James, tu culo se siente tan.....tan rico, mi polla va derretirse aquí dentro, esta muy caliente Jamie - Carlos gemia empezando a follarse más duro a James  
\- Si!!!! Carlos, mierda cogeme más rápido porfavor, más duro - James suplicaba, Carlos le dio su respuesta folladolo más rápido y duro, James tomo su propia polla y empezó a bombear rápidamente intentando llegar al clímax  
\- James me siento raro, creo que......quiero terminar James   
\- Yo también Carlitos, termina tranquilo pero agarra la base del condón para que no se salga el semen - James decía mientras se masturbaba más fuerte  
Al cabo de unos segundos ambos chicos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, el condon de Carlos se llenaba de abundante semen, el joven lo sujeto como su amigo le había dicho y no embarrar el culo de James y la cama. James terminó lanzando toda su carga en su pecho y parte de su abdomen, los chicos se quedaron sin moverse tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
Carlos se sacó el condon y lo lanzó a su papelera, ya mañana sabría como deshacerse de el, Carlos se lanzó a su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- James, gracias fue el mejor regalo de mi vida   
\- De nada Carlitos, me alegra que te haya gustado y una vez más perdoname por no comprarte nada - Dijo James un poco triste  
\- No James, lo que me diste fue lo mejor que alguien podría darme.  
James le sonrió y se fue cogeando tomando su toalla y regresar a la ducha, Carlos solo podía reír al ver a James de esta forma, pero estaba agradecido con su amigo ya que fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir. Sexo en su cumpleaños, Carlos no podía sentirse mejor y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido.


	3. El Regalo de Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de haber tenido una excelente noche con James, nuestro héroe descubrirá como Logan puede llegar a sorprenderlo

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Carlos, la luz entro directamente haciendo que el latino se despierte, lo primero que hizo fue ver si James estaba en cama pero el había desaparecido, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 7am, le impresiona lo increíble que era su amigo, follado en la noche y aun así se levanta al otro día a ir a su rutina mañananera en el gimnasio.  
Carlos se percató que el condón también había desaparecido, se levantó de la cama, se dio un buen baño para eliminar ese olor a semen de sus partes masculinas, después de una agradable ducha se cambió y salió de su habitación, Logan estaba en la mesa con su computadora y le lanzó una sonrisa  
\- Hola Señor Adulto como amaneciste  
\- Genial Logie, donde están todos??? - Preguntó Carlos extrañado  
\- Bueno James a su rutina de ejercicios matutina lo vi salir cogeando hace unos minutos el muy tonto se golpeó con su cama por salir apurado - reía Logan, sin saber lo que realmente sucedió  
\- Y los demás??  
\- Katie salio temprano con la Sra Knight a un par de audiciones y Kendall desapareció, supongo que fue por tu regalo - Dijo Logan con una sonrisa  
\- Genial y que hay de ti Logie porque te quedaste en casa  
\- Bueno me quede a estudiar un poco pero......decidí hacerte un desayuno especial - Dijo Logan levantándose y recogiendo un plato tapado, y colocándolo en la mesa  
\- Genial Logie, huele delicioso  
Carlos se sentó en la mesa y vio el desayuno que Logan le había preparado, eran 2 Huesos fritos con tocino formando una carita sonriente y el pan tostado simulaba ser un casco de Hockey y no podía faltar el jugo de naranja y una manzana para completar el desayuno completo que tanto presume Logan, se veía apetitoso y seguro que también sabría jodidamente bien.  
\- Gracias Logan!!! No vas a comer???  
\- No descuida, yo desayune avena, es buena para el cuerpo, además necesitarás mucha energía para cuando te dé tu regalo - añadió Logan con una muy buena disimulada picardía  
Carlos solo miro a Logan extrañado, no se porque sentía que esas palabras de Logan estaban llenas de doble sentido.  
\- Vamos! come tu desayuno y cepillate los dientes, una vez termines te espero en mi cuarto - Logan Tomó su computadora y se marchó a su dormitorio.  
Carlos no le tomó importancia y comió muy a gusto su desayuno de cumpleaños, después de darle el último mordisco a su manzana, se levanto lavo su plato y cepilló sus dientes, después fue directo a la habitación de su amigo y toco la puerta  
\- Logan?? Ya terminé mi desayuno  
\- Pasa Carlos esta abierto - Dijo Logan al otro lado de la pared  
Carlos entro a la habitación y encontró a su amigo echado en la cama sobre su estómago con la computadora, lo único que llevaba puesto era un bóxer azul bien apreto dejando ver su formado y pequeño culo redondo.  
\- Cierra la puerta y aseguralo Carlitos - Dijo Logan sin desprender su mirada de la computadora, Carlos obedeció y aseguró la puerta.  
Carlos podría ser despistado pero sabia que Logan tenia planeado darle el mismo regalo que James, bueno no es que no le guste pero es raro que exista alguien tan afortunado. Logan estaba de lo más tranquilo, ya había pasado 2 años desde que les confesó a su amigo que era gay y le había presentado a sus "amigos" pero actualmente andaba soltero y muy disponible.  
\- Logan, porque estas sin ropa - Dijo Carlos sentandose al lado de Logan  
\- Me gusta estudiar así es bastante como pero iré al grano amigo, se que te sonará loco que te diga esto pero seré directo contigo....... Tu ya eres todo un hombre y me gustaría darte como regalo un buen rato conmigo - Dijo el joven pálido  
\- Te refieres al sexo???  
\- Claro amigo, mira es incomodo que un hombre te quiera dar sexo pero es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que no te compre nada y las buenas ideas que tenía o eran muy caras para mis ahorros o ya te las habían regalado ayer...... Por eso pensé en darte lo único que podía darte gratis, Sexo! Además al ser un hombre mayor de edad podrás perder tu virginidad y quien mejor que tu amigo para ayudarte a como hacerlo - El joven pálido decía a su amigo intentando convencerlo.  
Carlos no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, sería el mayor estúpido de todo el mundo si lo hiciera, sexo 2 días seguidos con 2 personas diferentes? BINGO!!!!!, pero el ya no era virgen y si se lo decía a Logan talvez desista la idea del sexo y eso era algo que Carlos no lo podía permitir, por ello lo mejor que podría hacer en este caso era..........fingir!!!!!  
\- Bueno.... No lo se Logan es que eres mi amigo y no se si podré hacerlo bien - Carlos ya había tomado su decisión  
\- Por eso mismo Carlitos quien mejor que yo, conozco bien de anatomía, además soy hombre y conozco bien las zonas de placer de otro chico, puedo darte tips, es genial ya veras que si aceptas mi regalo Carlitos no te arrepentirás ya lo veras.  
Carlos no podía negarse a Logan, mucho menos cuando ponía esa carita de tan tierna de perrito pidiendo una bistec.  
\- Esta bien Logan pero con calma si??? - Carlos trato de poner la cara más inocente y tímida que pudo, funcionando ante Logan con mucha facilidad.  
\- No te preocupes se como hacer esto - en ese instante Logan bajo su laptop e hizo que Carlos se hecho en su cama, después se puso cómodo y despojo al joven latino de ropa, dejándolo desnudo y con la polla libre.  
\- Wow es increíble, estas bien dotado Carlitos y para que lo sepas, amo las pollas gruesas - Dijo Logan agarrando la polla y empezando a estimularla, mientras lo hacía comenzó a olfatearla a lo que le llego un olor bastante familiar  
\- Huele a semen........travieso seguro te masturbaste anoche no?? - Dijo Logan al chico Latino con una mirada pícara  
\- Es que no pude evitarlo era mi cumpleaños y después de hacerlo me dormí - se excusó el joven, si tan solo Logan supiera la verdad, aunque Carlos no sabia que el semen podía olerse incluso si te lavaste la polla, debió usar el jabón de rosas eras más fragancioso  
\- Bueno te haré algo mucho mejor que masturbarse - Logan tomo la flácida polla de Carlos y la metió entera a su boca, chupandolo con fuerza para crear una mayor estimulación  
-Ah! Logie tranquilo - Carlos no pudo evitar gemir, a pesar de haber tenido sexo anoche, aun así su polla estaba bien sensible, para suerte de Carlos esto ayudo mucho a tapar su regalo que le dio James.  
Logan siguió chupando la polla la cual lentamente comenzaba a crecer en la boca del niño genio, el chico era bueno para chupar, era mucho mejor que James, bueno Logan era gay supongo que tiene experiencia mamando, seguro ve porno de chicos y seguro también se lo ha hecho a otros chicos así que su experiencia es justificada.  
Cuando Carlos se dio cuenta su polla estaba totalmente dura, pero Logan sin dificultad podía chuparlo todo, lo que confirmó sus teorías, no podía dejar de compararlo con James, el cual chupaba solo la mitad lo cual era el límite que podía chupar. Mientras Logan chupaba su polla movía la lengua lo cual le daba doble sensación de placer.  
-Ngh!! Logan.....tranquilo, hace cosquillas.....ah! - Carlos suplicaba a su amigo, pero Logan no se detenía, sabía que era mejor chupar a fondo para el mutuo placer, ya que el estaba disfrutando mucho la polla de Carlos. Pero sus movimientos complacían al chico, Logan no se sacaba la polla de su boca en ningún momento, había aprendido a la perfeccion el arte de la mamada y podía tragarse pollas grandes o gruesas con facilidad gracias a su garganta ya libre de reflejos y su habilidad de respirar por la nariz.  
Carlos comenzó a jadear mas y mas, su visión se nublaba, era una mamada perfecta y sentía como lentamente esto iba a terminar  
\- Logan voy a correrme......... No puedo aguantar más, saca mi polla - decía Carlos en un estallido de placer, pero Logan chupo más fuerte sin importar nada, recibiendo toda la carga del latino en su boca, bebiendo hasta la última gota de semen del joven moreno. Una vez Carlos se relajó Logan sacó la polla de su boca y se puso a lamer lo que faltaba del semen.  
\- Logie lo siento - Carlos estaba apenado por lo sucedido  
\- No te preocupes me encanta el sabor del semen y el tuyo sabia increíble, pero no te preocupes que esto aun no acaba - Logan dijo tomando las piernas de Carlos y levantandolas  
\- Espera Logan que vas a hacer!!!!!!!! - Gritó Carlos asustado sintiendo después como una humedad llegaba a su culo, Carlos lanzó un gemido de placer - Logan no!!!! Que haces eso no se debe lamer.  
\- La anatomía dice que el ano es una zona bastante sensible Carlitos, por lo cual otorga una gran excitacion si lo estimulamos, necesito que estés duro de nuevo así que lo mejor es estimularte las zonas erógenas para que tu polla descance y pueda volver a erectarse - Logan decía al joven para tranquilizarlo  
Carlos se quedó ahí y agarro sus piernas para ayudar a Logan, el joven pálido comenzó a lamer su agujero, se sentía bastante bien para ser un acto ¿poco higiénico?!!!! No lo creo, el siempre se lava bien y Logan siendo Logan sería el primero en decir que no a este tipo de cosas, quizás como conocía bien a Carlos no le importó.  
Logan movía su lengua de arriba para abajo y en movimientos circulares para producir más placer al joven, podía sentirse la reaccion de Carlos al estímulo en las pequeñas contracciónes involuntarias que su cuerpo hacia, el chico gemia de placer, sus gemidos eran fuertes, cosa que no importaba ya que estaban solos. Logan metió la lengua dentro del agujero de Carlos haciendo que se retuerza de placer.  
Logan siguió chupando el culo de Carlos y al cabo de unos minutos su polla comenzó a crecer otra vez y ya está quedar nuevamente erguida en su máximo esplendor ante los ojos de Logan, quien lo miro con una sonrisa  
\- Te lo dije Carlitos, un buen estímulo te ayuda a recuperar fuerzas  
\- Es que se sentía tan bien - rió Carlos - Logie mi polla duele creo que estallara  
\- Tranquilo es tu excitacion ya veras yo me ocuparé de bajartelo.  
Logan abrió el cajón de su velador y saco un tubo de Lubricante, abrió la tapa y dejo caer una buena cantidad sobre la polla de Carlos, quien salto ante el contacto de la sustancia fría con su polla, Logan empezó a masturbar a su amigo para dejarlo todo cubierto y sea más fácil la penetracion.  
Terminando de lubricar al joven, Logan saco un pañuelo descartarse y se limpio la mano y miró a Carlos.  
\- Hey Carlitos mira esto - Logan Tomó distancia y se bajó su aún puesto bóxer mostrando su polla erecta al joven y se dirigió hacia su ropero dándole a Carlos una buena vista, inmediatamente se volteó y se apoyó contra este mueble, Carlos no podía creer lo que vio, en el culo de Logan había algo negro metido, el joven pálido sacó lentamente el objeto, siendo un dildo (Juguete sexual con forma de pene) bastante largo de su interior.  
\- Cuanto tiempo llevas con eso ahí - Dijo Carlos sorprendido  
\- Anoche pensé en darte este regalo, así que al despertar me lo metí y lo deje dentro mientras preparaba tu desayuno - Dijo el chico sonriendole, la polla de Carlos empezó a palpitar, el solo imaginar a Logan con esa cosa mientras cocinaba le excitaba, además el culo de Logan era algo que envidiar, ya estaba impaciente por sentirlo  
\- Y no te incómoda?  
\- Al principio pero uno se adapta - Dijo Logan riendo y regresando a la cama con de chico moreno y acercándose a su polla  
\- Tienes condones? - Preguntó Carlos  
\- No vamos a necesitar eso Carlos, mi regalo será completo, los dos nos conocemos de toda la vida así que no tenemos ninguna enfermedad que contagiarnos y somos chicos entonces descartamos el embarazo - el joven genio tenia razón, Logan se acercó a Carlos y se puso a contemplarlo, no lo había notado antes pero Carlos había trabajado bastante su cuerpo, Logan se inclinó y se puso a chupar el pecho de Carlos, era excitante  
Finalmente Logan soltó el pecho de Carlos y se puso encima de el con el culo a la altura de su polla  
\- Sujetarás mis caderas y guiarás mis movimientos de acuerdo?? - El joven latino asintió ante la orden que le dio Logan  
El joven nerd agarró la polla con sus dedos y lo alineó hacia su agujero y comenzo a descender lentamente, la polla de Carlos por imposible que parezca rozaba el culo de Logan, era tan gruesa que nisiquiera su dildo pudo prepararlo para el grosor de esa polla, a pesar de todo obstáculo entró perfectamente y sin problemas, Logan se detuvo gimiendo muy despacio acostumbradose a ese grosor, era tan sexy y sabia que este sexo lo disfrutaría completamente.  
Carlos flotaba el abdomen de Logan, sintiendo su piel cremosa terminando sus manos a parar en los pechos formados de Logan masajeandolo con cariño, no se había dado cuenta de lo sexy que Logan era y como el joven podía ser tan irresistible incluso para un hombre heterosexual.  
\- Carlos pon tus manos en mi cadera para que pueda moverme - Dijo Logan ya totalmente acostumbrado a la polla de su amigo  
Carlos obedeció a su amigo, Logan comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente haciendo que Carlos empiece a jadear de placer, Carlos tomó a Logan de la cintura y empujaba hacia abajo para que la sensación sea un poco mejor, Logan inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a dejar que Carlos le guíe  
\- Tu mueveme como quieras Carlitos, imagina que soy tu fleshlight (juguete sexual, masturbador masculino) yo aguantare todas tus embestidas - Logan dijo seguro de sí mismo empezando a excitarse más y más  
Carlos asintió con la cabeza y empezó a mover a Logan lentamente para que la fricción de su polla sea más duradera, el chico estaba feliz ya que esto le ayudaría mucho para la primera vez que tenga sexo con una chica, James le enseñó a ponerse el condon y como acomodar los cuerpos para una mejor penetración. Logan por otro lado le estaba ayudando a dar la iniciativa, dirigir el sexo y de seguro esa forma de como chupó y lamió su culo podría adaptarlo a las partes de una chica, si que tenía amigos asombrosos.  
Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse un poco más rápidos, Carlos estaba jadeando mientras su polla entraba y salia del culo de su pálido amigo, Logan empezó a gemir más fuerte, las estocadas que recibía parecía que estaban dándole efecto, estimulando alguna parte de su cuerpo con su polla que lo hacía estremecerse.  
\- Logie........como es que sientes placer por el culo - Le pregunto Carlos con curiosidad sin dejar de follarlo  
\- Ah! Veras Carlitos...... La próstata del hombre es lo que llaman el punto G...ah!, tu polla enorme presiona ese punto......ah! Eso es lo que hace que me cause placer, si lo estimulamos de la manera correcta.....ngh....incluso podrías hacerme venir sin que me toque el pene - Logan explicó a su amigo  
\- Quiero eso, quiero verte correrte sin tocarte - Dijo el moreno con un brillo en los ojos  
\- Bien, inténtalo yo no me tocaré pero tienes que golpear más fuerte e intentar no venirte antes - Dijo Logan como desafiandolo  
Carlos empezó a moverse más rápido, dirigía a Logan de arriba hacia abajo follando su culo, los gemidos de ambos empezaron a llenar la habitación, el movimiento que hacían estaba calentando sus cuerpos, la polla de Carlos abría más y más las paredes internas de Logan produciendo mucho más placer al chico, los jovenes empezaban a sudar más y más. Estaban tan excitados y los ruidos que hacía su polla de Carlos al entrar y salir del culo de Logan los motivaba a seguir cogiendo salvajemente  
Inesperadamente Logan lanzó un fuerte gemido que retumbó en la habitación  
\- AH CARLITOS!!!! Dale de nuevo ahí en ese punto - grito Logan jadeando  
\- Tu próstata???  
\- Si Carlitos.......ah! golpeame ahí, vamos Carlitos golpea fuerte....ah! - gemia Logan empezando a moverse el también para que la gruesa polla de Carlos golpee su punto dulce  
Carlos empezó a golpear más fuerte hasta que descubrió la forma con la que debería darle a Logan para activar su punto G.  
Los jóvenes excitados seguían golpeando sus pieles causando ruidos excitante junto al ruido que hacía la cama al mecerse al ritmo de la lujuria y la pasión, pero todo lo bueno debe terminar y esto empezó a sentirlo Logan, en un mar de gemidos, jadeo y ruidos corporales, Logan Gritó  
\- AHHHHH!!!! CARLOS ME VENGO - y bajando bruscamente una ultima vez, Logan tomo su polla y la apunto hacia abajo disparando su carga sobre el pecho de Carlos, Logan jadeaba y trataba de recobrar sus energías pero Carlitos aun seguía golpeando su culo  
\- Logie eso fue increíble, ayúdame a terminar porfavor - decía Carlos sin dejar de concentrarse y mover las caderas para follarse a Logan  
Logan volvió a mover su culo y apretaba las paredes para crear toda la fricción posible, Carlos estaba golpeando más y más fuerte hasta que sintió estallar su polla dentro de su amigo  
\- LOGIE ME VENGO!!!!!!!!! - Grito Carlos desesperadamente lanzando toda su escencia blanquecina en el niño genio. Logan gimió bastante fuerte y se lanzó sobre Carlos mientras la polla salía disparada fuera de su culo lanzando semen hacia la cama, el acto produjo un último gemido en el joven moreno.  
Pasaron 15 minutos y los chicos ya estaban más relajados, el juego estubo perfecto y ambos lo disfrutaron como nunca, Logan estaba de pie colocándose una toalla para lavar su cuerpo  
\- Eso estuvo grandioso Logie, muchas gracias!!!!!  
\- De nada Carlitos feliz cumpleaños.......y recuerdalo, ya te gradúaste en sexología pero si deseas saber más.........doy clases privadas - Dijo Logan guiñando un ojo y metiéndose a su baño  
Carlos no puedo evitar sonreír, estaría más que dispuesto a tener ese tipo de clases y de seguro las tomaría en un futuro no muy lejano.


	4. El Regalo de Kendall + Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos se siente como el más afortunado de la tierra y quizás lo sea porque solo falta que su amigo rubio le de su regalo de cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este episodio contiene un mini capítulo extra, siendo más este el epílogo, ya que como era muy corto pensé que no merecía considerarlo como un capítulo más.

El cumpleaños de Carlos había sido la noche anterior, fue grandioso follarse a James, para ser su primera vez con un hombre lo hizo genial, con Logan todo era distinto, hacerlo con alguien con experiencia no tiene comparación pero aun faltaba el regalo de Kendall, en el fondo Carlos deseaba que Kendall le pague de la misma forma que sus otros 2 amigos pero como diría Logan, estadisticamente eso era imposible que pase.........O si?????  
Carlos salio de la habitación de Logan se bañó nuevamente y paso toda la mañana en la piscina y gran parte de la tarde jugando con Katie y Tyler a las escondidillas y bueno en su tiempo libre comer corndogs y acosar Jeniffers, aun así noto algo extraño, ni Logan ni James habían visto a Kendall, se había esfumado desde la mañana y Carlos pensaba si la razón era su regalo.  
Ya eran las 6 de la tarde el sol aun estaba brillando tenuemente y Carlos estaba de ida al apartamento cuando el chico de la guitarra apareció:  
\- Amigooooo, me pidieron que te dé esta carta - Dijo el joven con su tono de voz hippie  
\- Quien la manda???  
\- Leela y lo sabrás - y haciendo un ademán de rock con las manos el chico desapareció  
Carlos abrió la carta y reconoció la letra, era de Kendall, "TE ESPERO EN LA AZOTEA"  
-Azotea???? - Dijo Carlos en su mente y se dirigió al lugar que la carta indicaba, subió las escaleras y vio la puerta de la azotea que decía: "LISTO PARA TU REGALO SUPER MEGA ARCHIE ESPECIAL??", la advertencia era bastante graciosa y Carlos abrió la puerta entrando a la azotea.  
Nada........de..........Nada!!!!!!!  
Carlos busco y busco algún indicio y no había nada, era extraño, pero entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y un click como si lo asegurarán. Rápidamente volteó y vio a Kendall de espaldas a la puerta con el letrero que tenía esta en la mano, el rubio estaba ahí parado con su típica sonrisa.  
\- Hey!  
\- Hey Kendall, pasa algo???!  
\- Claro he venido a darte tu regalo - exclamó el rubio acercándose lentamente a Carlos lanzando el letrero a un lado, el chico no lo podía creer, será que sus pensamientos de la mañana se cumplirían????! Pero..............NO!..........Kendall saco un sobre de gran tamaño con un listón del bolsillo de su camisa  
\- Feliz cumpleaños Carlitos!!!!!! - Gritó el joven rubio con los brazos abiertos buscando su abrazo, Carlos tomo el sobre y abrazó a su amigo un poco decepcionado pero feliz ya que aún si no era sexo lo que le haya dado su amigo era perfecto para el  
\- Vamos abrelo  
Carlos abrió lentamente el sobre para encontrar dentro otro sobre, era gracioso como Kendall frustrada a su amigo con la sorpresa pero siempre fue así y por eso lo quería mucho, Carlos abrio el otro sobre y pillo otro sobre más chico pero en el parecía que habían cosas dentro. No lo se parecían hojas duras, como de fotografías????, Carlos abrio el último sobre y si dentro había otro sobre pero en el decía "DISFRUTA LAS FOTOS"  
Carlos saco las pequeñas fotos del tamaño perfecto para guardarlas en una billetera y empezó a mirar su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, esas fotos............  
\- Ke.........Kendall? - Carlos dijo anonadado  
Todas las fotos eran del rubio desnudo mostrando su polla erecta, había una con los ojos cerrados claramente masturbandose y las demás eran de Kendall en diferentes poses mostrando su culo. Eran como 15 fotos en total......todas eran para Carlos.  
\- Mira Carlos no tenía dinero para regalarte nada y moviendo contactos encontré a este tipo que por un par de autógrafos accedió a hacerme una pequeña sesión de fotos, le pedí si podíamos hacer estas sexys porque.........quería mostrarte en esas fotos tu verdadero regalo......osea yo!  
Carlos miro a Kendall en shock, su tercer y último amigo le estaba regalando su culo también como regalo de cumpleaños.  
\- Se que te asusta la idea pero me gustaría hacer que pierdas la virginidad con alguien en quien confíes, como yo ya que de seguro Logan y James te dieron grandes regalos pero yo.....no tenía que darte  
\- Si, Me regalaron cosas increíbles (MENTIROSO!!!!!!)  
\- Lo ves, se que esto asusta pero en serio Carlos, me gustaría poder hacerte feliz como sea y a modo de celebrar tu paso a la hombría, quiero que folles mi culo y te desvirgines - Dijo el rubio con una confianza que asusta.  
Carlos sonrió y se dio cuenta que debía fingir una ultima vez para que Kendall no sospeche nada.  
\- Bueno Kendall el problema es que me masturbé en la tarde y que tal si por eso.........no quiero que pienses cosas malas de mi por no hacer las cosas bien - Dijo Carlos......que grán actor!  
\- No te preocupes Carlos es normal que pares cachondo pero ya verás que te va gustar mucho y lo harás super bien, solo necesito tu aprobación.  
\- No dolerá???  
\- A ti no amigo, a mi tal vez un poco pero míra - Dijo Kendall sacando un tubo de gel lubricante - Logan siempre me decía que esto le ayuda para que no le duela cuando sale con sus "amigos"  
\- Me da miedo Kendall.....  
\- No te preocupes, tu relajate, yo me encargaré de que te guste, investigue todo lo que debo hacer por Internet - Le dijo el rubio confiado y dándole ánimos  
Y después de esa actuación merecedora de un Oscar al mejor mentiroso de la historia, Carlos asintió y el pobre y manipulado rubio empezó a besar el cuello de Carlos, sus besos eran delicados pero hacían cosquillas, el latino trató de aguantar sus reflejos ante los besos de Kendall y dejo que este se distraiga con el. Kendall rompío los besos y tomo la mano de Carlos, lo llevo contra la pared exterior de la puerta en un ángulo en el que la sombra era mejor y no les incomodara el sol.  
Kendall se arrodilló frente a Carlos y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones, sacando la polla erecta de Carlos.  
\- Wow si que es tu primera vez mira lo rápido que te hizo efecto - Kendall tomó la polla de Carlos y empezó a masajearla - y además está mierda es muy gruesa no creo que mi culo aguante - Dijo el rubio riendo al final para alivianar la "tensión"  
Carlos le sonrió a su amigo y cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba que Kendall de el primer paso, poniendo una cara de inocente con la que estaba seguro de que engañaria a Kendall, el joven rubio empezó a besar el cuerpo de la polla del joven y a darle pequeñas mordidas, lamia también un poco las bolas y la polla pero solo con la punta de la lengua como jugando con el joven latino.  
Carlos bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Kendall quien lo había estado mirando todo ese tiempo mientras jugueteaba con el miembro grueso del Latino. Le lanzó una sonrisa y traviesa y empezó a lamer desde las bolas sin quitar su lengua, como si de un helado se tratase, comenzó a subir por la base, el cuerpo y terminar en la cabeza de la polla, con su mano izquierda tomo la polla desde la base y la puso horizontalmente y metió la cabeza del miembro en su boca.  
Carlos lanzó un gemido y vio como Kendall intentaba comer lo más que podía, era gracioso ver la cara que ponía Kendall, al parecer el sabor de la polla de un hombre lo sorprendió a diferencia de James que solo chupo como si fuera algo normal y al igual que este último, Kendall solo pudo comer la mitad de la polla, Kendall hizo una arcada y se detuvo un rato.  
\- Que pasa Kendall, Sabe raro? - Dijo inocentemente el latino - Un poco, es como lamer goma o plástico, no se como describirlo solo te puedo decir que casi me ahogo....cof! - Kendall empezó a toser un poco y volvió a ver a su amigo - Perdoname  
\- No te preocupes Kendall, se sentía genial no es necesario que lo chupes todo, eso dejaselo a las estrellas porno - Carlos le sonrió a Kendall y esto le devolvió el ánimo al rubio quien volvió a engullir la polla hasta donde su boca podía.  
Kendall inicio su mamada lenta y constante, poco a poco dejo de poner gestos de disgusto, parece que chupar la polla cuesta al principio pero se acostumbra uno a ese sabor, pensaba Carlos mientras jadeaba y veía a Kendall trabajar su boca la cual succionaba bastante bien, Kendall tenía los ojos cerrados, seguro estaba imaginando que chupaba un helado o algo así, distraer su mente para no recordar que se la chupaba a un hombre. No podía creer Carlos como sus 3 amigos se animaron a chuparle la polla y a ser cogidos, bueno a 2 de ellos porque parecía que Logan solo buscó un pretexto para hacerlo conmigo, talvez la idea de desvirginar un novato era sensual, no lo sé pero.......en cuanto a los otros 2 la culpa por no darme el regalo debió ser enorme.  
El rubio empezó a ganar velocidad, tomó la mano de Carlos y la puso encima de su cabeza y presionó un poco, Carlos se dio cuenta lo que Kendall quería y lo tomó del cabello y empezó a guiar un poco sus movimientos, el chico trataba de no mover muy brusco a su amigo ya que no quería que por un descuido se meta toda la polla de golpe, Carlos jadeaba y veía a Kendall abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos y con una sonrisa le mostro lo bien que le estaba haciendo sentir  
\- Kenny eres bastante bueno en esto, me siento tan bien  
Kendall chupo más rápido la polla y succionó más fuerte como si estuviera tratando de extraer el semen de Carlos desde sus testículo, el placer era tremendo y mucho más le hacía excitar ver el rostro de su mejor amigo tratando de comerse su polla, esta era una imagen que el jamás pensó ver y no sólo pudo hacerlo una sino tres veces y talvez la vea mucho más después de esa proposición de su amigo Logan.  
Pasaron los minutos y Kendall lentamente dejó de chupar la polla de Carlos, la sacó lentamente y una vez fuera empezó a relamerse la boca para limpiar el exceso de saliva, con su mano derecha continuaba masturbando a Carlos  
\- Creí que terminarías rápido si te la chupaba, como a los primerizos se le alborotan las hormonas........algo debí hacer mal - decía el rubio mirando la polla de su amigo  
\- No Kenny.......lo hiciste genial, lo que sucede que no fue hace mucho lo que me masturbé - inventó Carlos entre jadeos para cubrir sus "encuentros"  
\- Ohhh cierto eso me pasa también cuando me masturbo a veces quiero una segunda y tardó más - decia riendo Kendall..........(bingo) pensó Carlos en ese instante - Bueno, Creo que no lograré hacerte eyacular así, pasemos a la mejor parte quieres????  
Kendall se levantó y se quito el pantalón y el bóxer dejando sus calcetines para no quemarse los pies por el suelo seminario caliente de la azotea, Carlos lo imitó e interrumpió a Kendall cuando trató de sacarse sus prendas superiores, el rubio no dijo nada talvez era un fetiche de Carlos, aun así el morena rápidamente se desnudó ante Kendall.  
Carlos miro la polla de Kendall, era bastante grande y se arqueaba orgullosamente ante la vista del latino  
\- Kenny, tu polla es enorme, puedo tocarla??? - Preguntó Carlos. Esos encuentros con sus amigos fueron increíbles pero el nunca pudo tocar o probar el cuerpo de sus amigos y era algo que su curiosidad no le dejaba de mostrar.  
\- Claro Carlitos, agarralo si quieres - Kendall meneo la polla incitando al joven a tocarla. Carlos tomo la polla de Kendall y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente para sentir la sensación, la polla era caliente, era bastante dura pero curiosa, se sentía distinto agarrar una polla que no fuera la de el. Kendall le lanzaba una sonrisa traviesa al chico latino mientras lo veía agarrar su rabo.  
\- Te gusta Carlitos??  
\- La verdad es increíble sentir la polla de otro chico  
\- Si quieres podemos masturbarnos juntos mirando porno en alguna ocasión, ya sabes como amigos, yo lo he hecho con Logan, incluso nos ayudamos unos a otros y eso no me hizo gay, solo es diversión.  
\- Claro Kenny me encantaría - exclamó Carlos sin dejar de soltar la polla del rubio  
\- Bien Carlitos, me gustaría que siguieras pero el cumpleañero aquí eres tu, así que es hora de pasar al próximo nivel - Dijo Kendall, Carlos soltó su polla mientras veía a su amigo sacar el tubo de lubricante de sus pantalones en el suelo.  
\- ESPERA!!! - Grito Carlos  
\- Que pasa amigo, no quieres continuar????  
\- No es eso quiero probar algo  
Carlos agarro a Kendall y tomó el Lubricante, hizo que Kendall de apoye contra la pared sacando un poco el culo, el latino puso su ropa en el suelo y se arrodilló en ella para que el duro y caliente piso de cemento no lo lastime. Abrió el culo de Kendall y metió su lengua empezando a lamer su agujero seguido de una fuerte contracción del cuerpo de Kendall y un ruidoso gemido de placer.  
Carlos intentaba recordar la forma de como Logan lo hacía, recordaba movimientos de arriba abajo y circulares, el chico lamia alrededor del agujero del joven rubio. Lamió su culo tranquilamente y bueno, resultó ser mejor de lo que pensaba, Carlos creía que meter la lengua en esa zona era desagradable pero nó, era como Kendall decía, sabe diferente pero mientras más lamia y chupaba con sus labios el sabor pasaba desapercibido y solo quedaba una sensación placentera que se extendía de sus labios hacia su polla.  
Kendall jadeaba fuerte ante el contacto de la lengua de Carlos en su culo, ahora entendía porque Logan disfrutaba tanto el meterse ese enorme dildo negro ahí dentro, lo había visto muchas veces complacerse con esa cosa así como Logan lo vio masturbarse, pero no le importaba ver a su amigo darse placer así mismo o que él le vea, ya que tenía mucha confianza en Logan y un fuerte lazo de amistad, por eso confío en el cuando le animó a eso de masturbarse entre amigos, pero Carlos lo hacía bastante bien y eso era..........raro???????  
\- Carlos.......de donde aprendiste esto - Dijo el rubio de apenas entre tanto jadeo, cuando Carlos dejo de chupar  
\- Bueno..........lo que pasa es que Logan, dejó un día su PC y entré a revisar por curiosidad y vi un videos porno que Logan había minimizado así que me puse a verlo, cuando el regresó y me pilló me explico que esto ayudaba a dilatarse el ano, a el le hacían eso también así que.......... Solo imito lo que vi - Dijo Carlos un poco nervioso tratando de que su falsa historia convenza a Kendall  
\- Bueno.........no te detengas entonces, se siente tan bien que creo que moriré si no me lo sigues haciendo  
(BINGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
Carlos siguió chupando el culo de Kendall pero esta vez lo llevo un paso más adelante metiendo también su lengua dentro y jugueteando allí abajo, Kendall gemia de placer y se retorcida ante la lengua de su amigo, el latino chupaba lo mejor que podía y sin poder resistir mas uso un dedo de su mano izquierda para ayudarse a abrir más el agujero y chupar más.  
Kendall jadeo bastante fuerte, el pequeño había descubierto algo interesante, meter los dedos ayudaría a que se dilate más y a la vez le daría placer a su amigo, saco el dedo y uso el lubricante para dejarlo resbaloso y retomó su descubrimiento, metió su dedo lentamente haciendo pequeños giros a modo de perforar el agujero, con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbar su propia polla.  
El dedo de Carlos entro perfectamente en el culo de su amigo y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo otra vez, el culo podía sentirse como se estiraba de a poco y Kendall gemia más y más, Carlos viendo este buen avance y aprovechando que el agujero ya estaba bien lubricados metió un segundo dedo dentro para más placer del niño rubio. Carlos se sentía todo un experto, si el culo de los chicos hacia que se sientan así, seguro así se sentiría una chica si Carlos usará sus dedos en ellas, su descubrimiento fue fantástico.  
Carlos follaba con sus dedos a Kendall y abriendolos como unas tijeras sintió que Kendall estaba más que preparado para ser penetrados así que tomó el lubricante y con su mano libre hecho una buena cantidad en su polla y empezó a embarrarla completamente, con su mano lubricó toda la polla y se paró sin quitar sus dedos, finalmente estaba detrás de Kendall con la polla listo para penetrarlo.  
Todo estaba listo, Carlos saco sus dedos del culo de Kendall, escuchando un gemido de disgusto de Kendall por haberlos sacado de ahí.  
\- No te preocupes Kenny, todavía no he terminado, tengo algo aquí que te gustará más - Dijo Carlos con un tono sexy, al parecer dominar a su amigo se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.......cosa que Kendall notó y lo veía bastante sospechoso, como que un primerizo tome así el control? Algo no andaba bien pero por el momento no le importó solo quería esa polla dentro suyo y no sabia porque pero la deseaba.  
Carlos lo empujó un poco hacia abajo, al ser más bajito necesitaba ayuda para poder penetrar a Kendall así que el chico flexionó un poco sus rodillas y arqueo su espalda para que sobresalga más el culo logrando la estatura perfecta para ser follado por el jovencito. Carlos alineó su polla con la entrada de Kendall y lentamente empezó a meterla haciendo que Kendall grite por el dolor, aun así Carlos siguió penetrando hasta meter toda su polla.  
Kendall arrugó la cara por tanto dolor y trato de hacérselo saber al chico de pelo negro cuando toda la polla entró, pero desgraciadamente Carlos había sido corrompido por "El Monstruo del Sexo" y sin dejar descanzar a Kendall empezó a penetrarlo sujetándolo por las caderas, Kendall gritaba por el dolor sin poder hacer nada, por más que pedía que se detenga o intentaba apartarlo, Carlos había adquirido una enorme fuerza, lo peor era que lo follaba fuerte y no lo escuchaba, sin duda era doloroso pero así como vino el dolor una nueva sensacion inundó el cuerpo de Kendall, el placer.  
Los gritos se convirtieron en gemidos y jadeos, Kendall disfrutaba ser follado y Carlos todo un activo experimentado lo follaba gustosamente.  
\- Carlos más.......dame más fuerte......MAS!!!! - Pedía Kendall al chico  
Carlos golpeaba el culo de Kendall con su pelvis, su polla encajaba bien con ese culo y lo hacía disfrutar de maravilla, el sonido que hacía el cuerpo de Carlos al chocar con el culo de Kendall se incrementaba, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dejando a los jovencitos a la tenue luz que quedaba en el cielo, se los veía tan sexy, chicos sudorosos fornicando como locos en la azotea del hotel, no era de extrañarse si alguien de los edificio vecinos los estuviese mirando o filmandolos pero no importaba solo querían follar y nada mas.  
Los movimientos de Carlos empezaron a hacerse más torpes indicando que el joven latino estaba a punto de lanzar su semen en el culo de Kendall, con Logan se sintió tan bien que pensaba repetirlo, los golpes eran fuerte y los fuertes gemidos de Kendall hicieron que el latino estalle  
\- AHHHH KENNY!!!!!!!! - El joven disparo su carga dentro de Kendall llenando las paredes de su interior con el líquido blanco  
\- Siguete moviendo Carlos porfavor no te detengas - pidió Kendall moviendo también su culo para que la penetración continúe, Carlos trato de seguir con el movimiento y Kendall comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente para llegar al extasis.  
Aunque siendo lentos los movimientos de Carlos, le daban a Kendall la sensación que deseaba, la polla se movia con tanta libertad en el culo de Kendall, los movimientos de la polla hacían que le semen se rebalsara y salga del culo de Kendall, chorreando por las piernas del rubio, no paso mucho hasta que Kendall empiece a sentir que su visión se nublara.  
-AHHHH!!!!!!!!! SI!!!!!!! ME VENGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Kendall lanzó su semen al muro en varios disparos bastante cargados con semen que salía a borbotones.  
Los chicos se limpiaron con unos pañuelos desechables en el pantalón de Kendall y se vistieron después de su encuentro sexual, Carlos estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Kendall veía a Carlos con desconfianza, este chico ocultaba algo y lo iba a averiguar.

EPILOGO: Un capítulo muy corto  
Esa misma noche Carlos y Kendall entraron a la casa, el rubio tomó una ducha fría y se vistió mientras Carlos comía algo, después de comer el latino hizo lo mismo que su amigo y fue a tomar una ducha. Mientras Carlos salia a cambiarse, el rubio salia de su habitación divisando a Logan quien leía en la mesa y James comía un poco de pastel del cumpleaños de Carlos que aún quedaba en el refrigerador, aprovechando la ausencia del latino y con las sospechas que formó en la cabeza mientras tomaba su ducha se sentó junto a sus amigos.  
\- Logan...... Que le regalaste a Carlos para su cumpleaños - Dijo el rubio con una mirada acusadora  
\- YO?........ Ya sabes.....lo que le gusta......NOSEPORQUELOPREGUNTAS - Dijo Logan nerviosamente rápido, ante una mirada confusa de James, abriendo su caja de jugo  
\- Vamos Logan responde, nos conocemos desde el preescolar y tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte y si no me dices la verdad te odiaré toda mi vida - Dijo Kendall con el dedo amenazante  
Sabiendo que estaba acorralado no pudo hacer nada más y confesó:  
\- mi regalo era.............. *suspiro* quitarle su virginidad  
James escupió su jugo ante la confesión de Logan, Kendall descubrió la mentira  
\- Ese pequeño bastardo, como no sabia que regalarle le dije que yo le quitaría la virginidad pero el maldito me folló como loco allá arriba en la azotea - Dijo sin ninguna pena el molesto joven rubio  
\- Pues creo que te engaño porque yo se la quité - Dijo Logan riendo  
\- Bueno....... Te equivocas Logan - interrumpió James - esa misma noche de su cumpleaños yo le ofrecí a Carlos cogerme y bueno.......- Logan miro a James asombrado mientras este sonreía al ver a sus amigos estafados  
\- Entonces por eso su polla olía a.......y tu saliste cojean........Ese pequeño bastardo  
En ese momento Carlos salio de su habitación y miro de lo más alegre con sus amigos  
\- Hola chi........... - Se detuvo quitando su sonrisa cuando vió la mirada molesta de Kendall y Logan  
\- Cogiste con Logan..........- Cogiste con James - gritaron al mismo tiempo los jovenes estafados, Carlos se quedó congelado  
\- Bueno....yo........... - Dijo Carlos nervioso, al parecer todo quedo descubierto y mentir era algo que ya no podía hacer así que de manera torpe rompío todo en una rápida y nerviosa explicación  
\- Lo siento chicos no fue mi intención es que el sexo se sentía tan bien y se que estubo mal mentirles sobre que seguía siendo virgen y no se porque lo hice pero ya saben uno es adolescente y está llenos de hormonas y siempre quiere follar y así pero la verdad es que ustedes 3 son geniales en el sexo los 3 son igual de buenos y si me dirán a elegir los escogería a los 3 por igual porque son geniales y el sexo con ustedes es de lo mejor ya saben es sexo del bueno mucho mejor que esa vez con Collin Richards durante esa excursión del equip.............  
\- COLLIN RICHARDS EL DEFENSOR DEL EQUIPO DE HOCKEY!!!!!!!!!??? - ahora si James estaba furioso y después de un corto silencio, recién se dieron cuenta de la Estafa suprema.  
\- Te follaste a Collin Richards!!!!!! - Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.  
Carlos lanzó una sonrisa de UPS! y salió disparado como alma que se lleva el diablo, los 3 muchachos persiguieron al Latino por todo Palmwoods destruyendo todo a su paso. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y sí Carlos estaba acabado, tendría suerte el joven latino si sus amigos no lo matan cuando lo alcancen pero creo que así será, después de todo creo que Carlos ya agotó toda su suerte del año.

\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.......
> 
> Acepto críticas y consejos. Seguiré subiendo contenido para que disfruten de historias picantes
> 
> Si tienen ideas para parejas que nunca antes se ha visto pueden decirme a ver si me animo a crear algo. (solo fics de parejas M/M)


End file.
